


Always by her side

by Arterius_Rising



Series: And hearts, hearts were for this girl I knew... [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A guardian and her ghost, Can be read as budding romantic feelings, Destiny 1, Developing Friendships, Feels, Gen, I just... needed to, Other, Reboot, Seems like a long time ago, The void is taking over, Waaaaay back in the beginning, When thralls were scary, a memory, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: A memory. From the beginning."...So no, you are not expendable. Not to me.”





	Always by her side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally posted on my FF.net. Wanted to edit, and re-boot it. 
> 
> I just... needed to.

 

_Years ago_

The hunter unleashed the final shot in her side arm upon the nearest thrall. As she sheathed the emptied weapon with one hand, the other went to retrieve the knife on her forearm. It would have been a futile defense in anyone else's hands, but she was fast, and she would duck and dodge, slashing at all the creatures of the darkness. 

She heard the panicked shout of her ghost, and glimpsed its ice white shell from the corner of her eye. He’d seen she'd run out of ammo with another horde of thralls charging straight for her. 

In horror, she watched through the visor of her helmet as her ghost whizzed between the clawed beings in an attempt to distract them from her. To buy her some time. A choked sound left her throat as a strike sent her ghost skittering to the ground. Fear flashed in her chest like wildfire, far more potent than even solar light for an instant.

Her feet pounded the ruined ground as she lunged, armed only with her knife. With single-minded determination she cut down her enemies. Her weapon lashed out, the blade cutting through flesh in precise, deadly motions. She was a Guardian, the first and last line of defense against the darkness, against extinction and she channeled this, her body moving like water.

Three down, leaving a clear path to where her ghost tried to rise from the dirt. Without any hesitation, she threw herself towards him, her body creating a protective cradle which she would not allow to be broken. She skidded to a halt, rounding as the creatures swarmed onto them.

Fueled by anger and boiled blood, void crackled to life in her hands. The darkness at her disposal, played by her fingertips. A tempest bow made from shadows formed, and she notched an arrow with conviction. She felt the pure power of it travel through her fingers as the arrow arched out, slamming into the mass.

She watched, as the thralls were torn apart by the flames of the void. The darkness which seemed to suck in all light, it was memorising. Shaking herself, the hunter released another shot which exploded on impact, obliteration the remnants. 

The bow shifted like smoke, ceasing to be as her tie with it was severed. Breathing heavily, she looked down to where her ghost was nestled below her chest plate. He blinked, as if coming out of a daze. The light of his eye was dimmed, and she reached for him without thinking.

"You should not have done that, Guardian.” The blue of his eye flashed bright as if that conveyed his emotion. Trust her ghost to lecture her, when he had been the one to put himself at risk. “I am expendable,” he continued, as her fingers hovered around him. “You are not. You’re a _Guardian_ , a legend.”

"No," Her rebuke was immediate, accompanied by the harsh shake of her head. “I am nothing without you. You’re my Light, and that is the heart of a Guardian.” Those that lost their ghosts were unable to come back from death. Those that survived where their ghost did not, had a haunted look in their eyes which chilled her to the bone.

He looked at her, expectantly. Wanting her to continue. The words were stuck on her tongue for a short moment, before she cleared her throat. “I will fight, I will never retreat, but I am only human without you. I couldn’t do this without your friendship. So no, you are not expendable. Not to me.”

His eye light flickered again, and he was silent. It might have been the first time she had shocked him into speechlessness. Finally, with a tone which perked up the side of her mouth, he replied, “Understood… Phoenix.”

As her ghost would tell it, they had survived to live another day. To fight side by side. And it was together that they rose from the dank cave, to see the sky above them bright in greeting.


End file.
